swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Commando Talent Tree
You use advanced combat tactics to take down enemies quickly, shield your comrades, and endure whatever challenges are thrown your way. Battle Analysis As a Swift Action, you can make a DC 15 Knowledge (Tactics) check. If the check succeeds, you know which allies and opponents in your line of sight are reduced to at least half of their maximum total hit points. Cover Fire Prerequisite: 'Battle Analysis' When you make a ranged attack with a Pistol or Rifle, all allies within 6 squares of you when you made the attack gain a +1 bonus to Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. Allies within range don't need to be within your line of sight to gain the bonus. Demolitionist When you use the Mechanics skill to place an Explosive device, the explosion deals +2 dice of damage. You may take this Talent multiple times; its effects stack. Draw Fire You can distract opponents and convince them that you are the most tempting (Or most dangerous) target in the area. As a Swift Action, make a Persuasion check and compare the result to the Will Defense of all opponents within line of sight. If the check result exceeds an opponent's Will Defense, that opponent cannot attack any character within 6 squares of you until the start of your next turn as long as you do not have Cover against that opponent. (The affected opponent may still attack you, however.) Harm's Way Prerequisite: ''Trained in Initiative Once per round, you may spend a Swift Action to shield a single adjacent ally from attacks, taking the damage and suffering the ill effects in your ally's stead. Until the start of your next turn, any attack made against the protected ally targets you instead. You may elect not to shield your protected ally against a given attack, provided the decision is made before the attack roll is made. '''Indomitable' Once per day as a Swift Action, you can move +5 steps on the Condition Track. This does not remove any Persistent Conditions that may be affecting you. You can select this talent multiple times. Each time you select this Talent, you can use it one additional time per day. Tough as Nails You can catch a Second Wind one extra time per day. If you have this Talent and the Extra Second Wind feat, you can catch your Second Wind a total of three times per day. Additional Commando Talents Coordinated Effort Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Prerequisites: Dedicated Protector, Harm's Way When you use the Aid Another Action to grant a bonus on attack rolls, if you are aiding the target of your Dedicated Protector Talent, that ally also gains a +2 bonus to damage rolls on the attack you aided. Dedicated Guardian Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Prerequisites: Dedicated Protector, Harm's Way You can use each of the following Actions once per encounter: * Blast Shield: Spend a Swift Action. Until the end of your next turn, the ally who is under the effects of your Dedicated Protector Talent is treated as having the Evasion Talent for the purposes of determining damage from an Area Attack. If the ally already has Evasion, the damage from a successful Area Attack is reduced by 1 die. * Take the Pain: Whenever your Dedicated Protector target would move down the Condition Track, you can, as a Reaction, choose to move the same number of steps down the Condition Track instead (Preventing the ally from moving down the Condition Track). * Team Effort: Spend a Swift Action. Until the end of your next turn, while you are adjacent to your Dedicated Protector target, any enemy that is adjacent to you and to that ally is considered Flanked. Dedicated Protector Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue Prerequisite: Harm's Way Once per encounter, you can designate one ally within 6 squares of you. Until the end of the encounter, that ally gains a +1 morale bonus to their Reflex Defense as long as it remains adjacent to you. Any individual can only be the target of this Talent once per encounter. Defensive Position Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Prerequisite: Battle Analysis Whenever you have the benefit of Cover, you can spend two Swift Actions to treat it as Improved Cover until the start of your next turn. Hard Target Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Prerequisite: Tough as Nails You can Catch a Second Wind as a Reaction, instead of as a Swift Action. Keep Them at Bay Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide When you use the Aid Another Action to suppress an enemy, that enemy takes a -5 penalty on it's next attack instead of the normal -2 penalty. Only 1 character may gain the benefits of this Talent against a given target at a time. Out of Harm's Way Prerequisites: Harm's Way, Trained in Initiative As a Reaction, when you use the Harm's Way Talent (Which still requires a Swift Action to activate), you can move into the square of the ally you are protecting, and move the ally to any legal square adjacent to you. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity.Category:Talent Trees Category:Soldier Talent Trees Category:Elite Trooper Talent Trees Category:Officer Talent Trees